Love is War
by otaku.byte
Summary: I, Hagane Miku, solemnly swear that I will not lose to Akita Neru. Especially if it's for him. Hatsune Mikuo. After all, all's fair in love and war, right? Of course I'm right.


**Yo! You guys are probably mad about Chain of Victims. Sorry...? Damn, quit complaining I made this one-shot didn't I?**

**Disclaimer: Yep.**

* * *

Love Is War

**Miku POV**

I, Hagane Miku, solemnly swear that I will _not_ lose to Akita Neru.

Especially if it's for _him._ Hatsune Mikuo. After all, all's fair in love in war, right? Of course I'm right.

What? I'm not jealous. What kind of relationship do they even _have?_ All she does is flirt with him. They're not a couple. Believe me, there's no green little monster inside me, and if there is, it's not awake.

Yet.

...

Okay, now it is. Just a few minutes ago, I saw Akita kissing him at the park. Have I ever experienced this kind of pain before? No, I never wanted to. And now her kissing him just adds extra pain in my heart. I ran away.

Before I did, I saw Akita smirking and Mikuo-no, Hatsune, look at me, hurtfully and...longingly?

Never mind, I'll finish figuring that out later. For know I have to keep my attention on running so that I don't trip over my hair.

I heard someone calling my name. I know who the voice belongs to, but I couldn't care less about that guy-thing-anymore. Or that other creature from planet Krypton.

When I thought I was a safe distance from them, I fell on my knees just let it out. I couldn't take it anymore. "**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!**" I screamed. I heard my name, closer this time. Getting back on my feet, I ran again.

The world is so cruel. While I was running, the sky turned monochrome gray and it started to rain. With extra weight in my hair, I ran slower. The raindrops mixed with my tears and my vision got blurry. I turned around to confront him but I'm falling down and the world is turning black.

So that's how you want to play it, Akita. Two can play at this game.

**Mikuo POV**

Shit. Shit, shit, _shit._

So Akita makes a move on me, right? Then _she_ comes along. With that outfit. Her eyes widened and she ran away. I broke the kiss, calling for Miku.

"Don't bother," Akita cooed. "She probably hates you now."

"Thanks to you," I growled. "Bitch." I slapped her and started to chase Miku.

I kept chasing her, kept calling her name. Suddenly, she got down on her knees and screamed. "**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!**" I called her name again. She got back on her feet and ran again.

It started to rain. I could tell the water in her hair was slowing her down. I called her name again. This time she turned around, but she fell. It looked like she fainted.

I carried her to her house (which was across the street from mine) and rang the doorbell. Her mom opened it. I had a key for her house, but I forgot it in my room.

"I was in a rush. I couldn't get my key," I explained. Her mom nodded and let me in and told me to set her in the bathtub. I went to the bathroom and did what I was told.

"Do you know what caused her to faint?" she asked me. I nodded. I didn't want her entire family to hate me, especially since I like (scratch that, love) Miku.

I told her mom the entire story-from my side, at least. She kept nodding. After I finished telling my story, she said, "I know you love her, Mikuo." I blushed. "Don't worry, I approve. You should go home before the storm gets stronger." I got up and went to my house.

Will she ever forgive me for this? She probably won't even give me a chance to explain myself. Damn, I'm so stupid! I should have slapped Akita away when I had the chance!

Maybe if I confess to her...

No. I can't do it. I mentally slapped myself. _Grow a pair, Mikuo!_ inner me screamed.

Then what should I do?

**Miku POV**

I woke up in...my bathtub (?) soaking wet. Oh right, the rain. And...

"Miku, honey, you're awake!" my mother exclaimed. "It's a good thing Mikuo brought you home." I winced at the mention of _his_ name.

"Never mention that thing in here again, mom! I fucking hate him! He kissed my fucking nemesis! I don't even-"

"Miku, calm down. He has an explanation for this." I snorted.

My mom told me the whole thing, cover to cover. I felt bad, blaming it on Mikuo. I should've known it was Akita who made the move. Besides, he said he hated Akita a week ago. The guilt must have registered on my face, because my mom noticed it.

"Sweetie, take a shower first before you go and talk to him," my mom said. I nodded. "I know you like him, Miku." I blushed scarlet. Then I told myself it makes sense she knows.

"Mother knows best," I muttered sarcastically and she laughed. I made a shooing gesture with my hands and she left.

...

My mom chose my clothes. Which didn't happen since second grade. So I wasn't surprised at what she chose. I mean, really. A loose white shirt that ends at my bellybutton, a red ribbon around by bust, short shorts that reach a quarter down my thigh, and black flats. I tied my hair into pigtails with two red ribbons and skipped towards the door. The storm finally died and it was sunny. Unlike my insides.

I crossed the street and rang the doorbell of Mikuo's house. He opened the door and his eyes widened.

"Miku..." he whispered.

I pointed my finger at him. "Explain yourself." He nodded and led me to his room. He told me the exact same things my mom told me that he said.

After that I slapped him. He winced and backed away. "Do you know how much you broke my heart there? I love you, Mikuo. I'm not kidding at all," I muttered, tears welling up in my eyes.

His eyes widened and his lips curved into a faint smirk. _By the fanfictions that Teto keeps telling me about, I'm certain he's going to try and kiss me, or he could slap me back,_ I thought.

Funny thing is, I don't care what he does. If he kisses me, I'll be happy. If he slaps me, I'll be happy. I finally told my feelings for him anyways; he should give me some credit.

"So you love me?" he mused. I facepalmed.

"No shit. Why the hell do you think I ran away when I saw you and Akita, jackass?" I scoffed. "You know what, forget this." I stormed out of his room. He probably doesn't like me anyway. Yeah, his whole story was a lie.

"You know what? I don't care anymore," I mumbled as I unlocked his front door.

**Mikuo POV**

"No shit. Why the hell do you think I ran away when I saw you and Akita, jackass?" she asked my sarcastically and then scoffed. "You know what, forget this." She marched her way out of my room. I stealthily followed her like a ninja, not like a rapist. Perverts.

She started unlocking my front door. "You know what? I don't care anymore," she muttered. Does that mean...

My eyes widened. No, no, no! Before she turned the knob, I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"You gotta learn to be patient, Miku. I love you too," I whispered in her ear.

...

"Listen up! The festival's coming up in two weeks! Any volunteers for performing?" Our teacher, Sakine Meiko, asked. My girlfriend's hand went up (the one and only Hagane [in a few years Hatsune] Miku), then mine, then Akita's, Kagamine Len's, and finally, Len's girlfriend, Kagene Rin raised her hand. "All right, make sure to rehearse, cause you don't want to screw up."

The bell signaling the end of the day rang. The entire class shouted, "FREEDOM!" and dashed toward the door.

Miku and I started to walk home together. That is, until Akita decided to try and butt in our nice, peaceful walk. "Bitch," Miku and I said at the same time, and double slapped her. She scoffed and ran off. Miku and I shared a high five. Then I took her hand.

"Soo, what are you going to do for the festival?" I asked her. She giggled.

"It's a surprise, Mikuo~" she cooed.

"Aw, at least give me a hint," I begged her.

"No." We both laughed.

"What are you doing?" she asked me.

"You." I smirked while she raised her eyebrow.

"All right then. Pick me up at eight?" I widened my eyes. "Kidding." she stuck out her tongue. I man-pouted. Yeah, there's a thing like that.

"How about in 5 years?" I asked her. She nodded with a glint in her eyes. "Well see ya," I said.

"Bye," she replied and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled.

"Remember to aim next time," I teased her. She laughed and crossed the street.

"And this all happened 3 days ago," I mused.

_~Time Skip: Festival Day~_

**Miku POV**

Akita did a song called Jealous Princess. Ha, suited the bitch. But it seemed that she was always off key. Me and Mikuo couldn't stop cracking up.

Rin and Len did a song called Jabberwocky Jabberwocka. It was really awesome. Scratch that, it was badass. Very badass.

It's Mikuo's turn to sing his song. "Hey everybody! This one's called Fire Flower; hope you dig it!" **(A/N: Sorry, had to use that, even if it was Len's.)**

_"'Saisho kara kimi wo suki de irarete yokatta' nante_

_Sora ni utaunda_

_("'I'm glad I could love you from the start_

_is what I'll sing to the sky)_

_Tsumekonda yume wo uchiageru bashou _

_Sagashimotomete kono machi kara deta _

_furueru chakushin dengen wo kitta _

_Moedasu doukasen daremo tomerarenai_

_(Looking for a place where I can launch _

_my compressed dream, I left the town_

_Turning the power off on an incoming call_

_A burning fuse no one can stop)_

_Sekai no owari ga _

_Ima otozureta to shitara_

_Zenbu hoppotte _

_Futari eien ni issho na no ni ne_

_(If the end of the world_

_Was here right now, _

_I'd ditch everything _

_and the two of us would be together forever)_

_Like a Fire Flower boku ga_

_Kiechawanai you ni_

_Hinoko chirase yumeuchiagare_

_"Saisho kara kimi wo suki ni naranakya yokatta" nante _

_uso made tsuite_

_(Like a Fire Flower_

_So I won't get put out _

_My sparks will fly and I'll launch my dream_

_"I'm glad I didn't fall in love with you from the start" _

_Was the lie that followed_)"

Oh, gee I wonder who that song's for.

"Miku-chan! You should go backstage now," Rin reminded me. Darn, I only heard part of the song. I nodded and went backstage.

"Thanks guys!" Mikuo shouted into the microphone. I strapped a megaphone on the right side of my waist and put on a handless microphone. Man, these things are so cool! Ahem. Pardon my outburst.

"All right, time for the final performance of the night. Please give it up for Hatsune Miku-chan!" Megpoid Gumi, the school's president, spoke into the microphone. Man, they went nuts.

I grabbed the megaphone, flipped the switch, pulled the trigger, and went on stage to sing the song that fit my situation 2 weeks ago.

**Mikuo POV**

I won't admit it to Miku, but Len helped me write that song I sang. I was looking at her the entire time until she was told to go backstage.

Miku walked to the center of the stage with a megaphone. What was she gonna sing? She took a deep breath and began to sing.

_"mou yukiba ga nai wa kono koi no netsuryou_

_(There's nowhere for it to go now, the heat of this love)_

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!**"  
_

I did a half smirk. Like I don't know this song's for me.

_"haiiro no kumo MONOKURO no kensou _

_hizashi wa kageri yuugure wa iro o kaete iku_

_(The grey clouds, the monochrome clamor _

_The sunlight casts a shadow, the twilight changes color)  
_

_sekai ga nijinde soredemo suki de irareru ka nante _

_wakatte'ru kedo dousureba ii no _

_doushitara dousureba _

_BAKA da na... watashi  
_

_(The world blurs; even so, will I still love you?_

_I know this - but what should I do? _

_How can I, what should I... _

_What an idiot... I am)_

_hajimeru no yo kore wa sensou_

_ureshisou na KIMI o miru nante!_

_setsunaru koi sore wa tsumi _

_misete ageru watashi no omoi o  
_

_(Let's go, this is war _

_Just seeing you so happy...!_

_Ardent love is a sin _

_I'll show you my feelings)"  
_

Holy shit, this song is damn accurate _and _badass. Way to go Miku.

You genius.

_"sakende mita MEGAHON wa kowarete'ta no _

_dore dake senobi shita tte kimi no shikai ni hairanai_

_(The megaphone I shouted into has broken _

_However much I stretch, I'm not in your field of vision)  
_

At this point, she threw the megaphone to the ground, where some parts broke off.

_"aa, itsunomanika hareta sora zenzen niawanai _

_kimochi ga osaerarenakute _

_doushitara dousureba_

_(Ah, the sky cleared before I knew it and it doesn't suit me_

_I can't hold my feelings back _

_How can I, what should I...)  
_

_naite nanka nai n'dakara ne  
_

_(Because I'm not going to cry)_

_daisuki_

_(I love you)_

_tatakau no yo HAATO o ute _

_shudan nante erande'rarenai_

_SUKAATO hirari misetsukeru no yo_

_kimi no shisen ubatte miseru no  
_

_(I'm fighting, shooting for the heart_

_I didn't choose this way _

_I'll show you how my skirt flutters_

_And steal your gaze away)_

_geigeki youi _

_senkyou wa ima da furi na no desu_

_koi wa moumoku _

_kimi no kuchidzuke de me ga sameru no  
_

_(Prepare for a counterattack_

_I'm fighting a losing battle _

_Love is blindness _

_Your kiss opens my eyes)"_

The crowd went nuts over Miku. She continued her "love is war" act by glaring at them all and marching off stage.

"Well, what a terrific way to end the night! You can go home now, everyone!" Gumi shouted into the broken megaphone.

Akita yelled at me, "I know that song was for me, Mi-oof!" I spun around. Rin and Len double tackled her. I gave them a thumbs up and ran away.

Only to be tackle hugged by Miku. "Like the song?" she whispered to me. I smiled.

"Yeah. Nice aiming, by the way." She looked at me, adorably confused. "'I'm fighting, shooting for the heart.'" She got a look of recognition on her face.

Then I got tackle hugged by _Akita._ "Did you like _my_ song, Mikuo-kun?" she whispered.

"No, and get the hell off of me," I growled and pushed her off. When she did, she flipped her skirt.

"Stole my line, bitch," Miku muttered. "He loves _me._"

Akita rolled her eyes and walked off. There was a strand of...gray hair protruding from behind a...wig?

**Neru POV...maybe**

Ah, shit, they saw the hair. No matter, my plan worked out.

So you know me as Akita Neru, the bitch who wants Hatsune Mikuo. Well, I'm not. I used to be Miku's best friend since kindergarten, Yowane Haku.

Miku has loved Mikuo since second grade. They've been best friends since, lol, birth. I came up with a brilliant plan, and my parents agreed to it, much to my surprise.

So I told Miku I was "moving" at the end of the school year. She cried and cried. Me and Mikuo kept comforting her. Mostly Mikuo, though.

I got a wig that magically grows-I don't know how the hell that works-and registered as Akita Neru at the beginning of third grade. I've been flirting with Mikuo since then. It almost made me barf.

Okay, so my plan wasn't the best, but it still worked out.

The power of Haku, bitches.

* * *

**Twist ending, oh snap! kthxbai**


End file.
